Flattery
by Lowri Smith
Summary: Curt Wild never understood why he should be flattered by kids pretending to be something they were not because they wanted to be like him.


**A/N:** I don't own Brian or Curt (as much as I would like to). And this is my 1st VG fic therefore I'm dedicating it to my lovely friend Bernadette AKA Midnight-hunter who actually was the one who got me to rent the movie and our RP is what inspired me to write this. 

Flattery

"You should be flattered that they look up to you"

"I don't see how this is fucking flattering" Curt said angerily turning off the television and tossing the remote to the side. Curt had been occupying himself by watching the news, which had been featuring a story about the "sexual revolution" that was sweeping Europe. The story had naturally featured interviews with fans that claimed to be bisexual. Curt could tell that these kids were just following the fad and for some reason this annoeyed the crap out of him.

Despite the fact that Brian was not looking at Curt you could almost hear him rolling his eyes as he got ready to leave. "Why wouldn't you?" Brian said brandishing the brush he had been applying blush with at Curt, "They see us as role models, they want to follow our example..we _inspire _them" he then went back to applying his makeup. "I fucking inspire them to pretend to be bisexual?!" Curt said aggrevated at how little it seemed to bother Brian. Pretending is the last thing Curt Wild wanted to inspire anyone to do.

Brian sighed already sick of the subject, "You inspire them to be open about their sexuality". "No I fucking don't! These kids are just following a fad!" Curt said getting more and more angery at Brian.  
"You are always so pessimistic Curt"  
"I just don't get how these kids think it makes them cooler to pretend to be just like you and me"  
"You do not have to, just accept it as one of the highest forms of flatttery like I told you to. Now come on, enough of this, we are going to be late to the party" Brian said standing and tossing Curt's leather jacket at him.

Curt hated these parties Brian dragged him to every other fucking night. When Curt went to parties he went to get piss drunk amongst good people and some times inadvertently make a fool of himself in the process. But this party was the kind Brian and Mandy enjoyed, a house full of lies covered in glitter.

Curt was ditched moments after the group of them arrived which was not all that shocking to him. So, he settled down in a coner of the room with a beer, a lighter, cigarettes and a comfy chair. This situation under most circumstances would have kept him busy for the whole night, but this mousy brown haired girl came and sat down next to him invading his solitude.

She seemed out of place in the sea of glitter, so Curt just assumed she was an unwilling guest like himself and let her be. As his beer was half way to his lips Curt realized that the quiet girl was staring at him. The girl at this moment also realized that she had been caught staring and said very quietly, "Mr. Wild I-" Curt cut her off and said gruffly, "Curt".

The girl nodded and seemed slightly more confidant, "Curt...I want to thank you!" she said her eyes lighting up. Curt just sat there staring at her, "What the fuck do you have to thank me for?" he said setting down his beer. "I'm from Michigan like you..and well...you know what it's like there. If you're different your shunned and no one understands but..I wanted to thank you for inspiring me not to be afraid" she said rambling and not looking at Curt as she spoke, seeming more interested in playing with the hem of her skirt then his reaction.

Curt was aboslutely blown away by what she had said to him. He had no idea what to say to her, what do you say to that? Do you fucking thank someone? Some how that did not seem like the right way to go.Before he could figure out how to respond the girl looked to him smiling ,"So I wanted to thank you for being fearless" and she stood and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Curt dug around in his pockets untill he found his cigarettes and lit one up, taking a long drag and exhaling slowly. He watched the smoke rise as he pondered what she had said. How the fuck had he inspired her? In his mind all he had done was not lie, he just acted like himself. Yes he fucked boys, and yes he fucked girls he did not deny it. That was all he could see, he was no holy crusader for sexual accptance nor was he revolutionary. Hell, the only reason his sexuality even mattered was because he was with Brian Slade.

He took another drag off the cigarette and smiled to himself as he exhaled. Despite all of his thoughts, he had finally found a reason to be flattered.


End file.
